Bugaboom
Bugaboom is a recurring boss in the Mario series, appearing in both and . He is the leader of the Mandibugs that live in Honeyhive Galaxy, which they invade during the events of the game. He is a giant green Mandibug with yellow mandibles, as well as an organ on his underside that lets him release Bombs. Like all Mandibugs, he has a flat back, which Mario can use a Ground Pound on to damage him. History ''Super Mario Galaxy'' Bugaboom first appears in Super Mario Galaxy as a boss. He is encountered in the Honeyhive Galaxy during the mission "Big Bad Bugaboom". He and his Mandibug minions infest the Honeyhove Galaxy, sending the resident Bees in a state of panic. With Honey Queen's help, Mario reaches Bugaboom's lair, who appears and battles him. When the battle starts, Bugaboom will march around the arena. If he sees Mario, he will charge at him, snapping his mandibles in an attempt to damage him. Mario must use the Bee Mushroom to become Bee Mario, and fly above Bugaboom as he charges forward and land on his back. He must then use a Ground Pound to damage him. There is also a river in the arena that removes Bee Mario's powers if he touches it. After this, Bugaboom will use his wings to fly around the arena instead. Mario must get higher to damage him now, either by climbing honeycombs or using the nearby Banandelions. Regardless, he must damage him with another Ground Pound. He will become red and angry, and have two more attacks. One is spitting bombs from a cannon-like organ on his underside, which will damage Mario if he is caught in the explosion, and the other is rotating his body at a 90-degree angle, both spitting bombs in that direction and preventing Mario from damaging him with a Ground Pound. Hitting him once more will defeat Bugaboom, granting Mario the Power Star. ''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' Bugaboom returns in Super Mario Galaxy 2. He is found in Puzzle Plank Galaxy in the secret mission "Bugaboom's Back". Mario must feed a Hungry Luma 20 Coins for it to transform into a new planet, which is an exact replica of Bugaboom's lair from the first game. When Mario arrives, Bugaboom appears and battles him again. His attack patterns and weaknesses are unchanged from the first game, though since Mario has to use a Cloud Flower to become Cloud Mario instead of Bee Mario, he must change his strategy a bit. The Banandelions and honeycombs are also removed, replaced by Springboards. Like before, Mario must use a Ground Pound on his back, and doing this three times will defeat him and grant Mario a Power Star. Appearances ''Super Mario and the Underworld Trials Bugaboom reappears in ''Super Mario and the Underworld Trials, once again as a boss. He is battled in Honeyhive Elementary during the mission "Bugaboom Strikes!", where he attacks the school and holds Belle, Brooke, and Brittany as hostage. His battle is identical to Super Mario Galaxy; using the Bee Mushroom, the player must fly above him and use a Ground Pound on his back, damaging him. After three hits, he will be defeated; the girls are freed and give Mario the course's rainbow Mystic Stone. Bugaboom is also rematched during the course's Chaos Event, "Bugaboom Daredevil Run". The battle is virtually unchanged, though the player must not take damage, lest they lose a life immediately. Gallery Bugaboom2.png|Bugaboom in Super Mario Galaxy Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Mario Bosses Category:Bugs Category:Insects Category:Mandibugs Category:Koopa Troop Category:Mario (series)